


christmas lunch report

by marriedtojbiebs



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Gerard Way, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtojbiebs/pseuds/marriedtojbiebs
Summary: Frank makes his beloved, pregnant omega Gerard Christmas pancakes, then takes him to Christmas lunch with the others.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fat Kid Utopia: Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2020





	christmas lunch report

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luke (gerard2way)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerard2way/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heaven Help Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772858) by [Luke (gerard2way)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerard2way/pseuds/Luke). 



> Merry Christmas Luke!! I hope you liked it ^3^ I set this in his wonderful Heaven Help Us fic, so go check that out if you haven't already!

"Hey, sweetheart," Frank murmured as he woke up, curling up behind Gerard and nuzzling up to him, cupping his beloved omega's round, pregnant belly. He pressed a kiss on his cheek and brushed a lock of hair behind his ear, whispering, "Merry Christmas, baby."

Gerard stirred and nuzzled back, pressing his thickening ass back against Frank, moaning as he made to turn over, but his belly full of pups made that impossible. "Merry Christmas, Frankie." He smiled and put his hand over Frank's, moving it as the pups inside him woke up as well and started to gently kick. "Our babies know it's Christmas too... they're excited!" He smiled up at Frank with the most angelic look, melting Frank's heart for the millionth time. "Help me turn over? I need breakfast." As if to emphasise his point, his stomach growled, causing Gerard to giggle and blush. Frank leaned over him and slid a hand under Gerard's solid, bulging belly and supported it as he helped turn Gerard over, before helping him out of bed, giving him a kiss before leading him into the kitchen and helping him sit down.

"Pancakes for breakfast, sweetheart? Don't forget we have Christmas lunch later with your family, so save some room for that, okay? We'll do presents in the evening, after dinner," Frank teased, kissing his belly before turning to mix the pancakes.

"I don't think that'll be any problem, Frankie," Gerard said, stroking his stomach and looking down lovingly. "I'm eating for 8 here, remember?"

"I remember," Frank said, hurrying to press another kiss to Gerard's cheek and then hurrying back to flip the pancake he had already started cooking. 

As Frank flipped pancakes onto Gerard's plate, he scarfed them down as quickly as he could, smiling brightly as he did so. "Careful, sweetheart," Frank warned, kissing Gerard's cheek again. "You don't wanna give yourself indigestion!"

"I won't, Frank," Gerard replied, smiling. "You gonna give me rubs after? I want your help to make sure everything settles properly and to make room for lunch..."

"Of course, baby," Frank replied. He dished up the last pancake, warning Gerard, "I'm all out of mix now — that's the last one! How many did you have, sweetness? I lost track making all of them and making sure they didn't burn..."

"I think this is 10? Maybe 12," Gerard said proudly, rubbing the side of his belly and looking up at Frank with puppy eyes. "Sit with me.... I need rubs..."

Frank pulled up a chair next to Gerard, considering asking Gerard if he wanted to move to the couch, but thinking better of it. Moving Gerard as he got further and further along got more and more difficult, and Gerard usually needed a little while after each meal to sit and digest anyhow. So instead, he pulled up Gerard's sleeping shirt with a smile, and began rubbing slow, gentle circles over the centre, massaging gently over the sides and giving little scritches as Gerard sighed contentedly and melted into Frank's touch. Frank made sure not to miss an inch, running his hands over the crest and sides and gently kneading out the tightness as Gerard squirmed, whimpering occasionally when his stomach groaned as it settled or Frank accidentally nudged a sore, stretched spot. 

"Are you sure you didn't eat too much, baby?" Frank asked concernedly. "We still have to go to Mikey's after this for lunch... will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Frankie," Gerard burped into his fist. "I'm just comfortably full. Just..." He sighed as he settled closer to Frank, leaning further against him and melting into him completely. They stayed that way for a little while, Gerard nestled in Frank's arms, stomach contentedly working, until Gerard huffed, indicating that he was ready to move to the couch for quiet snuggles until it was time to go to Mikey's. 

* * *

When the clock struck 12, Frank nudged Gerard, who had fallen into a peaceful nap. "Sweetheart," Frank whispered. "Come on. You gotta wake up. We gotta go to lunch."

Whining softly as he was woken from his food nap, Gerard blinked his eyes open, worming around a little before stretching and sitting up. Putting a hand on his belly, as he always did instinctively these days, he smiled to himself and looked up at Frank through his lashes, asking for a hand up and help into the car. "Frankie, do you think we have time for snow cream before we go? Or can I have it at Mikey's?"

"I think wait till Mikey's, sweetheart," Frank said, offering Gerard a hand to help haul him to his feet. "Then you can have it for dessert, yeah?"

When they arrived, hugs were exchanged all round — Gerard hugging as best he could, with his belly in the way and pups kicking, excited by their mother's movement. Mikey seated everyone at the table as Ray dished up, encouraging everyone to eat up as much as they could; he'd made plenty. Gerard began to help himself, Frank joining to heap even more food on his plate until Gerard could no longer see his actual plate. He dug in, feeling just as hungry as if he hadn't had breakfast, happily stuffing his face, feeling himself become again comfortably full.

"Please can I have another plate, Frankie?" Gerard asked. "I'd try to serve myself, but..." He shifted in his chair, showing that even after that first plate he could no longer lean over the table to get his own food; his stomach got in the way.

"Of course, sweetheart," Frank replied, getting up and serving Gerard another heaping helping, once again covering the plate. Gerard happily dug into his second serving, moaning happily as he chewed and swallowed, even patting his belly happily as he finished. Afterwards, he held out his plate to Frank, wordlessly requesting even more. Frank glanced over to Ray, making sure there was still plenty left for everyone, but Ray nodded in assent, so Frank dished up; having eaten his fill himself after two full plates, he sat back to watch in awe as Gerard put away plate after plate, seeing his already-protruding belly expand further until it was pushing against the table. 

Eventually, Gerard finished his last plate, having polished off everyone else's leftovers as well as his own multiple plates. He sat back and burped into his fist, excusing himself shyly and patting the side of his belly as his meal settled inside him. 

"You still want that snow cream, sweetheart?" Frank asked concernedly. "You look really full, baby."

"Yeah, Frankie," Gerard burped again, "Can I? I want it for dessert.... can I eat it on the couch though? I'm really full... I need rubs..."

"Of course, baby," Frank smiled, reaching out to help Gerard up, hauling him out of of his dining chair and leading him over to the couch, settling him and helping him onto the couch. He kissed Gerard's cheek, settling next to him on the couch and pulling his worn, stretched band shirt up to reveal his pregnancy belly, filled with food and babies. He started to rub wide circles around Gerard's belly, starting at the crest and going around the sides as Gerard hummed happily, settling on the couch and getting comfortable as Mikey was outside making his snow cream. His tummy quietly began to grumble, beginning digestion.

Frank continued to gently knead Gerard's belly as Mikey brought in a cone of snow cream for Gerard, passing it to him with a smile and a kiss on the forehead. Gerard began eating it happily, wiggling happily as he melted further into the chair, belly sloshing as he blissfully gulped down the melting cream. Gerard's belly gurgled and he had to stifle a burp into his hand, hiccuping as Frank continued his gentle massage, occasionally leaning down to kiss and nuzzle his full, round tummy. 

"You full, baby? You all stuffed?" Frank asked, scritching the sides of Gerard's tummy and continuing to kiss and nuzzle at it as he gently helped it along in its digestion, both Gerard and Frank drinking in the sounds of grumbles and burbles.

"Yeah, Frankie," Gerard replied, leaning around his belly to give Frank a kiss himself. "I'm so stuffed.... feels good. Thank you for helping me..."

"Of course, sweetheart," Frank said, kissing him again and leaning closer again him, continuing to rub gently at his full belly, readying to keep an eye on Gee as he fell into a post-stuffing nap.

**Author's Note:**

> gerard way should be constantly pregnant send tweet


End file.
